Emily's Fate
by FreakishAdorable
Summary: Emily Grace was adopted by Bobby Singer, her father's friend, after both of her parents died. She was raised a hunter and soon after her 21st birthday she discovers that Azazel had dripped blood into her mouth when she was a baby. And after Dean's resurrection from hell, she learns, that her mother was an Angel. Shortly after, she is forced to choose a side. Which side will it be?
1. Ghost Of The Past

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS!**

 **Emily Grace Davidson/Singer is my own character.**

 **Please excuse any spelling, punctuation, and grammatical mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading :)**

 ** _February 16, 1987_**

 _A shriek jolted nighttime's peace, Jeremy woke up startled and knew, something was wrong. His wife wasn't next to him, so he stood up, as fast as he could, grabbing is gun from his nightstand. He tiptoed to Emily's room and froze, when he saw his wife and a dark figure fight._

 _"_ _Hey!", he yelled, grabbing both person's attention, the dark figure had bright yellow eyes, a shiver went through Jeremy's body. Lily ducked, as Jeremy shot at the dark figure. A horrible laughter filled the room._

 _"_ _You can't hurt me. I'm here to take what is mine.", both parents couldn't stop the Demon, dripping some of his blood into their daughter's mouth._

 _"_ _Noo!", Lily screamed and attacked the Demon once more, but he was faster and used his powers to hold her into place, blood appeared on her stomach, she fought for air, as she was slowly pulled up the walls and stopped at the ceiling right over Emily's bed, the Demon stood in a corner and laughed. Jeremy jumped forward and grabbed his daughter from her bed, just in time, before his wife on the ceiling caught fire. He screamed and begged for the Demon to stop, but he was long gone, Jeremy ran out of the house and hugged his daughter close to his chest and cried._

 **PRESENT (2007)**

Emily woke up, gasping for air. She sat up and her eyes scanned the room, her hand on the gun underneath her pillow. She realized, that she was in some scabby motel room in Minnesota, she slowly caught her breath.

"It was only a dream.", she reminded herself. "Only a dream." but this dream haunted her for nearly her entire life. She had it only once a year, on February 16, the anniversary of her mother's death. She grabbed her phone and narrowed her eyes, as the light blinded her.

"4 a. m." she muttered angrily. "Time for some research." she grabbed her laptop and sat at the tiny table in her room and scrolled through some newspaper articles.

"Iowa: Child completely disappeared after own birthday party" she read out loud.

"That's what I will find out." she whispered to herself. She wrote down every information that she needed, closed her laptop and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. She then packed her stuff, checked out and walked over to her black '69 Chevrolet Camaro SS. After a few hours drive, she arrived in the city and checked into a more comfortable motel. She walked into the bathroom, splashed some cold water into her face and walked back into the bedroom. She changed into a black, knee-length skirt, a white blouse and her black blazer; later on she applied some makeup and got into her black heels. She checked herself in the mirror before she left; she looked older than 21, making it a lot easier for her jobs. She grabbed her gun, put it into her handbag and walked out, locking the door.

She arrived at the house of family Miller, the family, who threw the birthday party. She checked herself in the mirror once more and got out of the car. She rang the bell. A very pale and tired looking woman opened the door.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Missus Theresa Miller?", Emily asked, the woman nodded, Emily held up her fake FBI padge.

"I'm Federal Agent Sarah Lewis. Have you got a few minutes? I have some questions about your son's missing and his birthday party."

"Please, come in." the woman stepped aside and let Emily in. She got a bad vibe from this house making her feel uncomfortable.

"Missus Miller, I know that you go through a hard time at the moment, but we need some information from you. Is your husband home?" Emily took out her small notepad and a pen and looked empathetically at the woman.

"No. He is at work. He comes home late. Just get it over with." they sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Alright then... Did you notice anything unusual on the day of the party? Did your son behave different? Did he act different?" Missus Miller shook her head.

"No, he was normal. He didn't do anything strange... He wouldn't talk to me, though. But that happened every once in a while so..." she shrugged.

"Okay, nothing unusual happened at the party, right?"

"No, everything was perfectly normal. The kids played some games and the parents sat in the dining room, talking and eating cake."

"Alright. Do you mind giving me the other parents' name? I need to question them, maybe they noticed something strange." Missus Miller shook her head and gave her the names.

"Would you mind showing me your son's room?" again, Missus Miller shook her head.

"Not at all, please Agent, follow me." they stood up and Emily followed the woman upstairs to her son's room.

"Henry is a good kid... He wouldn't run away. I don't understand." the woman started to cry; Emily put her hand on Missus Miller's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find your son." she tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry... I can't be in his room, it makes me even sadder." Emily nodded empathetically and sighed of relief as Henry's mother left the room. She didn't need any mother hovering over her, when she was doing her job. She took out her EMF Detector and walked around the room. The needle went crazy over a picture next to Henry's bed. Emily picked it up. It showed a woman, that wasn't Missus Miller holding a baby, in front of a nice paneled house.

"What secrets do you have Missus Miller?" Emily whispered to herself. She walked further into the room and the EMF went crazy again.

 _That might be an interesting case,_ Emily thought. Emily walked downstairs and back into the living room.

"Thank you Missus Miller, for your time." she gave the woman a business card with her "FBI number". "If you have any questions or if you remember something, please let me know. We'll do everything to find your son." She left the house and drove back to the motel, where she fired on her laptop. She typed in 'Family Miller' and discovered a shocking family drama.


	2. An Angry Spirit

"Missus Ava Miller died in a car accident, there is no trace of the perpetrator. The police is looking for witnesses. If you have any information, please call your local police station." Emily read out.

"Well... I think we got some angry spirit going around.", she added and wrote down everything that was important. Emily suspected that Theresa had something to do with the case.

Later the night her phone rang.

"Agent Lewis, hello?" she said.

"Agent Lewis? This is Theresa Miller. Something strange is happening in my home, could you please come?" the woman on the other of the phone had a shaky voice that sounded muffled.

"Stay calm Missus Miller, I'll be on my way.", Emily explained.

"Please hurry up.", they hung up, Emily ran to her car and drove as fast as she could to the Miller's house. When she arrived, she opened her trunk and took out a silver knife and a gun with rock salt cartridges. She ran to the door that was open, she walked inside and heard Theresa screaming upstairs.

"Theresa?", she asked, as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Help! I'm in my bedroom!", she heard her voice again, she opened every door until she finally found the bedroom. She couldn't open the door, some force held it closed. Missus Miller screamed for help and begged someone to stop.

"Missus Miller, please step away from the door.", Emily hurried and kicked a few times against the door until it finally cracked and she could open it. As she stepped inside, she could see a female ghost hovering over Missus Miller, screaming: "Murderer! You killed me! And you took my son! Now you have to die!"

"Hey! Bitch face!", Emily screamed, startling the other two women. The ghost turned around, it launched forward and right before it could grab Emily, she used her gun and shoot at it, making the ghost disappear for a while.

"You need to get up, Missus Miller. Hurry!", she ran over to Theresa and helped her up.

"What was that?", she asked scared, she was pale and Emily feared that she might collapse.

"Would you believe, if I told you that this was a ghost?" she asked, Theresa nodded her head.

"I saw it with my own eyes. That's Ava Miller. Henry's mother, she was murdered 8 years ago.", Theresa's voice was a whisper.

"I know and she isn't pleased. We need to find Henry, I'm worried that she might do something to him." Emily ran to Henry's room, and picked up the picture on Henry's nightstand.

"Missus Miller, do you know where this house is?" she pointed to the house in the background of the picture.

"Yes, it's my husband's lake house."

"We need to go there, now!" they ran to Emily's car and drove to the house as fast as they could.

"You're not a FBI Agent, are you?" Theresa asked, Emily shook her head.

"No, my name is Emily, and I'm a hunter. I hunt things like that.", she shrugged.

"I'm scared." Theresa said, shaking.

"I know, but you're safe with me, I promise. But now I have to know: Did you kill Ava Miller?"

"It was an accident, I promise. My boyfriend at that time and I went to a party, he was drunk and I forbade him to drive the car, he wouldn't listen. He was abusive and slapped me, so I had no other choice. And then everything happened so fast, there was this car and he drove right into it. The other car was knocked over and really damaged, while he and I were only slightly injured. I got out of the car and wanted to help her... But... but Nick told me to stay away from her and to run. I asked him: 'why?' and then he told me that this car was stolen and he didn't want to be caught... I was scared and naive so I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could. I'm a nurse or at least I was at that time and I worked in the hospital, Ava was sent to. She was in a coma and I was so sorry. I told her. And then I met James, her husband, and their son, Henry, who was only 4 months old. I know it might sound horrible but we fell in love and I was the one who turned off the machines." Theresa shook from crying. "I feel so guilty. I never told James... He would hate me, so I've kept it a secret... I raised Henry as my own and...and he also sees me as his mother, even though he knows that I'm not... I don't want anything happening to him." Emily floored the car and rushed to the house. "Where is Ava buried?", Emily asked, eventually.

"Under a tree at the Lake house. It was her favorite place. So she was buried there."

"Checkpoint!" Emily said.

"What? Why?"

"We need to burn her bones.", Emily shrugged. They reached the house and saw the lights burning. They got out of the car and Emily opened the trunk.

"You need to find the tree and shovel open the grave. I'll get Henry." she handed Theresa the shovel.

"Hurry! And take that with you!", she put a bag on her shoulder that contained gasoline, salt and matches. Emily ran into the house.

"Henry?", she yelled.

"Help!" she heard the boy yell back. Her instincts told her to run into the kitchen, and they were right. Henry sat huddled in the corner of the kitchen.

"Henry. My name is Emily, I'm here to help you!" she ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"Watch out!", he screamed and threw his hands over his eyes. Emily turned around, her knife in her hand and cut right through the ghost.

"Get up!" she helped Henry stand up and led him outside and to her car.

"You'll be safe here. I'll be right back." she ran to Theresa, who was still shoveling.

"Give me the shovel." Emily's voice was urging, she took the shovel and shoveled as fast as she could, after a few minutes she encountered resistance, it was the casket, she smashed open the lid. The ghost appeared.

"Emily!", Theresa yelled, warning her.

"Give me the bag, now!" she demanded, Theresa tossed her the back and she opened it. She quickly spread the salt on the bones, poured the gasoline on top and reached for the matches.

"Help me!", Ava grabbed Theresa and laughed hysterically. Emily managed to lit the match and threw it on the bones, which burst into flames, and so did the ghost.

"You need to tell your husband, Theresa!" Emily said, as they sat in the car in front of their house. Theresa looked down, sad.

"I know." she opened the door and got out, she opened the rear door and took out her sleeping son.

"Thank you Emily... for finding my son and for helping me." she added.

"You are welcome. Good luck and stay safe." Emily said and they waved goodbye as Emily drove off.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

**February 19, 2007**

 **Sioux Fall, South Dakota**

"I'm home!" Emily entered the house she grew up in. "Dad?", she walked around the house, looking for her father. "Where is the old man?" she mumbled, walking into the kitchen. When she looked out of the kitchen window, she saw her Dad repairing an old '67 Chevrolet Impala; she smiled and grabbed two beers from the fridge and used the back door to go outside. She walked over the scrap yard, that belonged to her father and on which she spent most of her childhood.

"Need any help?", she asked, while putting the beers onto the tool chest; there was the sound of a nut runner falling to the ground. Her Dad appeared behind the hood.

"Emily! My sweet baby. Come and give your old man a hug!" he grabbed his daughter and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Hi Daddy!" she hugged Bobby back and then loosened his grip and held her a few inches back.

"My, my. Look at you! More beautiful than ever." Emily blushed.

"Thanks Daddy! I've missed you.", she took the beers and handed one to her Dad, who smiled at her, muttering a _Thanks_. Bobby leaned against an old BMW.

"Now, go ahead, tell me everything!", he took a sip, Emily following suit.

"Yeah, well. Had wendigos, shape-shifters, some creepy children and almost Yellow-Eye but then I lost track of the sucker. It wasn't really that interesting. I had a few cases all over the States, nothing special." Em shrugged.

"What about you, Dad? Anything interesting happen, while I was gone?"

"Nah, you know, I'm an old man, I'm not doing those jobs on my own anymore. I have my people who work for me. By the way, Ellen and Jo asked for you, they couldn't reach you." Bobby answers.

"Really? Which number did they try? How are they?"

"They are fine, their bar was lit on fire, so they are on the road again."

"Shoot. Some Demon?"

"Guess so." they both took a sip of their beer.

"Nice car you've got there." Emily pointed her head towards the car.

"Yeah, it belongs to the Winchester brothers, the older one always manages to get his car damaged."

"What an Idjit." she answered, making Bobby chuckle. She barely remembered the two brothers.

"Hey, you wanna order some pizza and watch a game?" Bobby nudged Em's shoulder.

"Sure, Daddy. Why not? Do you mind, if I take a nap? Had a few hours drive."

"No, Hon, go ahead, I'll wake you when I'm ready!"

"Alright, thanks Dad. I've really missed you." she hugged Bobby and walked into the house, grabbed her bag and went into her room. She changed into Pajamas and a loose shirt and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep.

 **Later that night**

"I think I'm going to burst!" Em held her tummy.

"Me too! But you don't look like as if you are about to burst. Did you lose some weight?" Bobby eyed her concerned.

"Maybe a little. Nothing to worry about, Daddy! Hey, I wanted to go to a bar later on, catching up on some people. You wanna come too?"

"I'm a little too old for that! Have to do some research anyways."

"Oh, okay. Would have been fun! But I can also stay at home and we can watch some movies or so."

"Nah, love, go ahead, have fun, you're only young once!"

"Alright then. I gotta change now. Gonna meet up with Sally at 8." Em walked into her room, grabbed a few nicer clothes and took a shower; after she had finished, she got dressed and applied some natural make-up and blow dried her hair.

"Bye Daddy!", she yelled, as she opened the door. Bobby came out of his office.

"No way you're going out like that, Missy!" he pointed at her skirt.

"But Daddy! I'm 21 years old!" she whined.

"I don't care how old you are! You are still my daughter and when I say you don't go out like this, you don't!", Em stomped her foot and walked back up.

Bobby smiled triumphing. Em changed into black skinny jeans and a loose white shirt and a leather jacket on top. She walked downstairs again.

"Better?" she asked, spinning a quick pirouette. Bobby grinded his teeth.

"You wanna break your neck?", pointing at her black high heels.

"C'mon. I am capable of walking in them. And, by the way, I can also use them as a weapon. May I go now?" she smirked, Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You may! But don't come home late."

"Daaaddyyy!", she whined again. "I'm 21! I come home whenever I desire to come home. Now I have to go, or I'll be late! Love you Dad, see you tomorrow!" she gave her Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed her clutch bag and walked out the door.

"To me, you are still my little girl.", he whispered as Emily shut the door.


	4. Too Many Drinks

Em leaned against the bar, waiting for the bartender. Her eyes wandered around the bar and watched people, oh, how she missed home. She looked over at the pool table, watching her childhood best friend Sally, and some other friends play. Emily smiled to herself, it was good to have a normal night.

"What's your name, sweety?" someone asked behind her. Em startled and turned around.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked as politely as she could; the man was only a little taller than herself, she guessed him around 40 years old because he had barely any hair left on his head and he was clearly drunk, his breath smelled of beer and tequila.

"I want to know your name, baby. I'm Peter." the guy stepped closer, while Em stepped a little closer to the bar, he touched her arm, Em looked at him in disgust.

"I won't tell you my name, Peter, because it is not your business, and if you touch me once more, I'll break your arm, now back off!"

"Oh come one baby, don't be prude, just tell me your name!"

The guy stroke her arm, giving Emily the creeps.

"She said back off!", another, very handsome man said, grabbing Em by her hand and pulling her behind him.

"And who are you?", drunk Peter asks vicious, he isn't too keen that someone defended his "catch".

"I'm a friend of hers, so now back off, or I'll break you into two.", the stranger threatened with lowered voice. Peter took a step forward, his hand was clenched.

"I don't care who you are, I simply asked for her name."

"And she didn't wanted to tell you her name, did she?" the stranger answered. Emily looked over to the pool tables but Sally wasn't there.

"What are you? A knight in shining armor?", Peter came even closer.

"Maybe I am. Now leave, you are making her and other people uncomfortable."

"Shut up!", Peter said. The stranger just glared at him. Suddenly Peter grabbed Em by her arms and kissed her forcefully, sticking his tongue into her mouth, his fingers quickly wandered up her thighs.

First, Emily stood there, glued to the spot, not able to act or move, but then she took all her strength, and pushed Peter away, and even before Em could do anything else, the stranger grabbed Peter by one arm and hit him right in the face.

"She told you to leave!", stranger hissed, a bartender came over to them and helped the stranger to carry the boozer out.

"Are you alright?", Sally asked, gently touching Em's shoulder, looking at her.

"It was disgusting.", Em shivered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was outside with Jack, when Nicole came outside, telling me what was going on.", Sally explained

"It's alright Sal, you know that I would have kicked his ass, if this stranger wasn't there to help me." Em grinned at Sally.

"Two Vodka, please!" Sally told the bartender, winking at Em, a few seconds later, she handed those Vodkas to Em, who downed them as fast as she could.

"Now your mouth is sanitized.", they shared a laugh. Sally pointed her head to a spot behind Em, making her turn around. The stranger made his way to Emily, looking worried.

"I'm back at the pool table." Sally whispered, and was gone, before Em could grab her hand.

"Are you alright?", the stranger asked behind her, Emily turned around and nodded. That was the moment she looked closely at the stranger. He was tall, had dark blonde hair and was really handsome and he had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Um.. yeah.. Yeah, I guess so, thank you for your help...?"

"Dean." he held out his hand, Em smiled and shook it firmly, which took Dean by surprise, he would have never thought, that a person of that size had such a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Dean, I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you too, Emily." he smiled and Em's knees were getting weak. _Holy mother of God!_ she thought.

"Can I buy you a drink?", Em offered and pointed at the bar.

"No, but can I buy YOU a drink?" Dean smirked, causing Emily's heart to beat fast and her head to spin.

"Y...yes, if you insist." Em smiled her most beautiful smile. Little did she know, that not only she was affected, also Dean grew a little weaker around Emily.

 **Warning: Mature Content.**

 **A few hours and drinks later**

"I'm sorry, I have to do this." Dean gently grabbed Em's face and kissed her softly. She didn't fight back, she kissed him back, more urging.

"Let's go to my place. I live in a motel.", he whispered in her ear. Emily nodded, Dean grabbed her hand and lead her to the exit. Em gave Sally a sly smile and then winked, Sally understood, of course she did, after all, they had been friends since Kindergarten. Sally grinned and hold her thumps up for appreciation, mouthing her "Have fun."

Dean and Emily walked a few minutes, until they reached the motel he stayed in. He lead her to his room and unlocked the door. He kissed Em, pulling her closer, Em carefully pushed him inside, separating their lips for a few seconds as she closed the door behind them. Their kisses were urging, and wild, their tongues met again, and it felt as if they were dancing with each other. Emily's hand wandered down Dean's jeans stopping at his little friend, she massaged it, making him moan into her mouth, she pulled back and smirked at him.

She then took off Dean's leather jacket, after she had taken hers off. Em pushed him further, but stopped for a second to take off her shirt. She opened his belt and his pants and pushed him even further until they reached the bed, she pushed Dean down by his shoulders, making him sit.

She slowly took off his shirt and looked seductively at him, she then let her eyes wander over his body. Emily was stunned by Deans well toned body, but she was more fascinated by his eyes. Dean looked back into Emily's hazel eyes, seeing the desire in them. Emily took off her heels, making her 5'3'' again, then she slowly unzipped her jeans, and got of them graciously. Dean's eyes went over Emily's body, he hadn't realized, how well her body was proportioned.

She was thin but slightly muscular, her breasts were of a bigger size, her hips were slightly wider and her ass was round and well-shaped, Dean almost started drooling; her long brown, curly hair framed her whole body, she was the most perfect woman he had ever seen.

Emily leaned down and Dean snapped open her bra looking at her perfect breasts; he then kissed her again, urging. "I want you!" she whispered, holding his look.

Dean grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer and then pushed her next to him. He was hovering above her and kissed her passionately. Emily moaned softly as Dean kissed her neck and then downwards her body. He stopped at her underwear he looked up at her and smirked. Em had goose bumps all over her body because she was so turned on.

He slowly pulled down her panties, making sure to kiss her legs on the way down, he even planted a few kisses on her clit, making her blush. He threw the panties behind him and looked at her.

"Gosh, you are perfect!" he smiled and Em blushed even more but smiled back. He brought her legs up to his sides and slowly pushed into her. Emily's eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan.

"You're so tight!" Dean whispered into her ear, making her shiver of pleasure. Dean picked up the speed, thrusting in and out of her, when suddenly he flipped both of them over, so Emily was straddling him. Emily began to lift her hips and then to slowly lowering them back.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing her butt cheeks and squeezing them, making Emily moan. Emily picked up the speed, and both of their moans became louder.

"Please, baby. Come for me!" Dean moaned and put his hands on her hips, he lifted and lowered Emily faster on him, throwing her over the edge, making her scream his name; her body twitched, as the orgasm went through her entire body, Dean held her hips down tightly, as his orgasm followed. Emily laid in Dean's arms, as soon as they both had relaxed.

"That was amazing."Emily whispered, drawing circles with her fingers on Dean's chest, she realized Dean's tattoo for the first time, but was too tired look at it closely.

"It was." Dean whispered back, kissing her forehead. They soon fell asleep.


	5. The Next Day

**The next morning...**

Emily woke up with a throbbing head. "Balls!" she cursed quietly. She fell asleep, even though she always swore to herself to never fall asleep after an One Night Stand or to have sex when she was drunk; she sighed and cursed herself. Nevertheless, she looked to her right, and hoped that this was only a dream. _Nope_ , she thought, _it wasn't... there he was, the sex god himself!_ Dean was still fast asleep, making Emily almost drool at the sight. _He is cute and really handsome and he just looks like an Angel,_ she thought again, sighing. She grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around her body and started to collect her clothes. She took her phone out of her purse and checked the time, 11 a. m.

"Shoot," she whispered as she saw the caller's list.

 _ **2**_ _missed calls from_ _ **Sally**_

 _ **13**_ _missed calls from_ _ **Dad**_

 _ **3**_ _Text Messages from_ _ **Dad**_ _: "Emily Grace Singer, where on Earth are you? Call me. Dad"_

 _"Emily, I mean it... Where are you? I'm worried. Call"_

 _"If you won't be home by 12, I'll come and look for you."_

She swallowed, her head was throbbing, and her stomach was rumbling, she got dressed as fast as she could, grabbed her purse and her shoes and opened the door.

"Ouch." she said as she ran right into a tall man who wanted to enter the room. She looked up and blushed.

"Sorry.", she and the mysterious guy said simultaneously.

"I gotta go!" she said quickly, slipped on her shoes and walked away as fast as she could.

As soon as she arrived at home, she took off her shoes and opened the door as silent as she possibly could; she tip toed to the stairs, and was ready to run upstairs in case her Dad waited for her, and she was pretty sure that he did.

"Where were you, Missy?" Emily froze in motion. _Balls_ , she thought; her Dad's voice came from the living room, soon after he appeared in the hallway.

"Um. Hi Dad! You startled me."

"Well, I hope so, Missy! I was worried sick. I've waited the entire night for your ass to come home!" he crossed his arms and Emily could tell, that he was pissed.

"Dad! I'm 21! You don't have to wait for me to come home at night! And I'm alright!", Emily was ready to run upstairs.

"You are my daughter, it doesn't matter how old you are, I will always care about you and I will always worry about you.", Bobby's voice was loud. Em covered her ears and rolled her eyes.

"Ssssh. Dad. I got a major headache! And by the way, why are you worried sick, if I'm out with my friends but you don't think about what could happen if a Demon attacks me?", she put her hand on her hip.

"Because I know that you have a gun with you and a bajillion other things that will protect you.", Em laughed.

"Exactly, Dad. Do you really think, that I would seriously leave the house without a weapon? I'm always protected and save."

"I know that you are, but I sometimes forget about it." Bobby hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy, for making you worry. Next time I'll give you a call."

"Don't worry, Hun. I'm just glad, that you're home again. I shouldn't have yelled at you! And now, go upstairs and take a shower, you smell like booze."

"Shut your cake hole, Dad!" she laughed and kissed Bobby on the cheek, and turned around to walk upstairs.

"Oh, and before I forget, the Winchesters will come around later to pick up their Impala!", Bobby shouted upstairs.

"Yeah, alright!" Em shouted back, holding her head, as she closed the bathroom door.

She looked into the mirror over the sink, her eyes were gleaming, she felt happy even though she was pretty hungover. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed two pain killers and swallowed them with some water. She then took off her make-up and couldn't stop smiling. She grabbed her phone from her purse.

 _I think I'm in love_ , she typed and sent it.

After she took a long bath and finally managed to wash her hair, she got out of the tub and threw on her bathrobe. She had to recall the past night over and over again in her head. She visualized Dean and how he had looked at her, how he had kissed her and how great the sex was, she shivered and smiled brightly.

Emily brushed her teeth and then combed her hair. She walked over into her room and threw herself onto the bed and still couldn't forget the past night, she dozed off for a couple of minutes and was woken by a text from Sally.

 _Go for it, girl!_

She grinned, got up and put on underwear, a bra, some jean hot pants and a simple white tank top from her closet. She threw her wet hair up in a bun showing her anti-possession tattoo on her neck. Em was about to exit the room before she remembered, that she had forgotten something.

"A little deodorant never killed nobody." she whispered to herself and she also put on some perfume because something inside her told her, that she might need it. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her Dad gave her a cup of coffee.

"Extra black, just as you like it." they smiled at each other.

"Thanks Dad." there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it, it must be the Winchesters!", Bobby said, and Em nodded. With her coffee in her hand she decided to look for something to eat. The fridge was empty, except for Milk and loads of beer. She opened every drawer and cupboard but couldn't find anything. When the three men entered the room, Emily was standing up on tiptoes and was stretching herself to reach the uppermost cupboard.

"Dad? Don't we have any cereals? I'm starving to death!", she asked, too busy to care about the guests.

"Hey! Take your eyes off of my daughter's behind, Idjit!" the sound of a slap made Emily turn around curiously and she almost dropped her cup.


	6. Awkward Moments and Embarrassing Dads

"Dean?" her jaw dropped open.

"Emily?" they stared at each other in disbelief.

"You know each other?" Bobby asked, Emily blushed, and Dean paled.

"Uh… yeah. W-We actually m-met at the bar last night." Dean stuttered, seeking help from Emily.

"He um... he helped me get rid of a drunkard. Beat his ass and stuff." Emily added, she looked at the guy next to Dean and Emily's face turned as red as beet. Sam saw the awkward look on her face.

"Oh... um... Hi, I'm Sam." He smiled a little.

"Emily, hi. Nice to meet you." she smiled back and they shook hands.

Bobby looked from his daughter, then to Dean, and then back again, his eyebrow was raised, Emily looked and Dean, who was watching Bobby, he looked terrified; there was an awkward silence, so Sam decided to break it, and coughed.

"Burgers?" he asked, holding up a bag of burgers.

"Hell yeah," Dean said, quickly following his brother into the dining room.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, child?" Bobby asked, Emily looked away, the heat in her face was killing her.

"Nah, Dad, there's nothing you wanna know, Trust me."

"Well, I hope you used protection." Bobby said in a casual manner.

"Dad!" Emily moaned embarrassed and quickly left the room, shaking her head. Bobby couldn't stifle a chuckle.

They all sat in silence, eating. Emily gobbled her burger and fries, fascinated watched by Dean, who, on the other hand, was watched by Bobby.

"Emily, we have guests." he said, hinting at her lack of manners. Emily shrugged.

"I don't care, Dad, and I'm pretty sure, they don't either. And by the way, that Idjit over there eats like a pig himself!" she answered with her mouth full, pointing her head towards Dean, who almost choke on his food. She swallowed, cleaned her mouth, and smirked at him.

"So, Bobby, how come that we have never met your daughter before?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby.

"Um… The daughter has a name is sitting right here!" Emily stated and waved a little.

"Well, you've met her, a few times, actually" Bobby shrugged.

"But I thought your wife…died? At least, we never met her."Dean looked confused, Bobby looked sad, when Sam mentioned Karen.

"Oh, um, Bobby isn't my birth father. He adopted me, when I was almost a year old. Yellow-Eyed Demon killed my mother, when I was six months old and soon after, my birth father, Jeremy, got himself killed on a hunting trip. He was good friends with Bobby, so he took me in and raised me as his own. I consider him as my 'real' dad and I hope he sees me as his 'real' daughter." Emily quickly announced and she looked and Bobby and smiled, as he nodded and smiled back.

"And besides, I don't even remember Jeremy, I only recognize him from pictures." Emily added. "I have Bobby, he's my family and everything I could ask for. I love him!" she hugged Bobby.

"And I love you, baby girl." he kissed her head.

"But why don't we remember you? We spent almost our entire childhood with Bobby." Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, Emily actually spent a lot of time at Ellen's to learn to fight, or at a friends' house, especially when John and I had to go on a hunt. Anywho, she also was here, when you were too, so I'm a little baffled, that you don't remember her. Sam, you and Emily often played together, when you were kids, Dean was too old and not really interested in playing with 'babies', as he said, so I taught him to shoot and all that jazz instead. I couldn't leave her alone, like your father left you alone in some shabby motel rooms, all on your own."

"Well, that explains a lot, then." Sam replied.

"And why do you rarely talk about Emily?" Dean wanted to know.

"Because I don't want him to... He always embarrasses me," Emily threw in.

"Yeah, that's that and I also don't talk about her for safety reasons... I don't want any Demon to hunt her down because of me... Anyways… Emily is a good girl, went to high school and couldn't spent much time with her old man, and even less after she went to college. She was top of the class, also skipped two classes because she is highly intelligent. Emily also trained to become a nurse, at the same time as she studied. And before I forget, she is a brilliant huntress, quick and clean. " Bobby beamed of pride, but also smiled wickedly, while Emily blushed.

"See! That's what I meant! Dad! Stop showing me off! That's embarrassing." she pointed at her Dad.

"I don't think that this is embarrassing at all. I actually think that this is pretty cool." Bobby answered crossing his arms, Dean and Sam nodded confirming.

"So you're a hunter?" Dean asked impressed.

"Yeah… You know… The family business." Emily shrugged, waving it off.

"Wow, that's really impressive!" Sam praised.

"What classes did you take?" he added.

"Mainly Mythology and History, I wanted to get the Master's, but hunting became more important to my life." she shrugged.

"You know, Sammy here" Dean put his arm around his little brother. "Went to college too."

"Really? Which classes?" she said, looking interested at Sam.

"Law, but I couldn't finish, because Dean needed me for finding our Dad. He was on the hunt for Yellow-Eye, who also killed our mother, and my girlfriend. Well... and a few months ago, our Dad was killed by a Demon." he looked down, sad.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, for you girlfriend and I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your parents." Emily put her hand on Sam's arm and squeezed it slightly, while looking sympathetically at Dean.

"He made a Deal, so I would survive." Dean simply shrugged, not wanting to talk about this. Sam just looked at Dean. He knew, that Dean hadn't told Bobby about

the deal he made, just to save him, because they both were sure, that if Bobby knew, he would kill Dean before his one-year-contract ended.

"At least, we still have Bobby." Sam whispered to his brother.

"What John did was stupid, but also the most selfless thing he had ever done. He saved your life, boy. And I would do the same, right off the bat. You kids are too

young to die, but John and I on the other hand, have lived long enough. I would rather have my daughter to grow a hundred years and die, than to have to carry her

to her grave. " Bobby said, taking Emily's hand, who had tears in her eyes.

"Dad... Don't say that. I don't want to think about losing another parent. I've already lost two." Bobby kissed Emily's hand.

"I know, baby girl. But I won't live forever." he shrugged.

"You'll live for many more years, Dad!" she smiled reassuring. "I'll take care of that!"

"Only if you three won't bring me to an early death with your recklessness!" all of them laughed.

"Never, Daddy." Emily kissed Bobby on the cheek.

"Well enough of these sentimental words. Let's go outside and have a look at Dean's car!" Bobby finally said and rubbed his hands together.

"I love you, Daddy." Emily whispered to her father, as they walked outside.

"I love you, too, baby girl. Always have, always will!" he whispered back and gently squeezed her hand.

"Dude, you have to tell him!" Sam hissed lowly at Dean and grabbed his arm to stop him walking away.

"For what? For him to tell me, that I'm stupid? No thanks, man. I know what I'm doing here." Dean whispered.

"Let's just hope that we'll find a way to get you out of the contract."

"You guys coming, or what?" Emily yelled from outside.

"Just a sec!" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah, we'll see. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to see my baby!" Dean turned around and walked outside, leaving Sam alone in the kitchen. Sam sighed and

quickly followed his brother.

* * *

 **_Hey guys! :)_**

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter!**_

 _ **Reviews? :** ) _


End file.
